Secret Admirer
by AngelEddison
Summary: Sara becomes the object of affection of a secret admirer. Her and the team try and piece together the clues to who it could be.


**A/N: Another one from the great and wonderful notebook. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Baby shower is coming up, but other than those gifts I've got nothing, least of all CSI. But I do own my excitement about the promos that recently came out for the opener. Yay! **

**-Secret Admirer-**

Another long shift was just about over, and Sara was more than willing to go home. Making her way to the locker room was easier than she expected, given her current volatile state; she only had to dodge three lab techs, one detective and one seemingly pissed off Ecklie, but that's nothing new, so it didn't phase her much. Opening the door to the locker room, she was greeted by the sight of Catherine, Warrick and Nick all surrounding her locker in a tight half circle, whispering about something.

"Can I help you guys with something?" Sara asked rather impatiently.

When they all turned around to face her, and saw that she was not someone to mess with at the moment, they all stepped back allowing her to see was they had been fussing about. A single, long stemmed red rose was leaning against her locker with a small white envelope with it. Sara's emotions were already in such turmoil from the long double shift she'd pulled, that she wasn't sure what to say or do about this.

"Someone's got a secret admirer." Catherine pointed out in her very Catherine way.

"Well, who's it from?" Nick asked anxiously as he moved to nudge her forward.

"Uh…" She started, a little shocked by the whole situation.

Moving to her locker, she picked up the envelope that had her name typed on the front. Opening the flap, with everyone watching intently, she pulled out a small white note card. Taking a deep breath, wide-eyed, she read.

"_The years before you were shaping my heart for the day I found you."_

She gulped. This was new. Sara Sidle, speechless – yup, call the press. Flipping the card over, she sighed disappointedly.

"There's no name, and its type, so I can't recognize the handwriting." She explained showing them the small card while trying hopelessly to stop the fluttering of butterflies that decided to take up shop in her stomach.

"Sara's got herself a secret lover boy." Warrick teased very much like a little kid teasing his friend for liking a girl.

"Oh please! It's probably just Greg." Sara retorted as a blush rose to her cheeks.

Part of her was hoping it was just Greg, but another part of her was thinking something else entirely. Just as she spoke both thoughts walked into the room in the form of an over exuberant CSI want-to-be and the enigmatic bug lover with whom held her heart.

"What did I do?" Greg asked incredulously, having only heard Sara's last sentence.

"Sara's got herself a secret admirer." Nick explained in his full Texas drawl.

Once his words were released, Grissom went straight to his locker, avoiding Sara's eyes, making her, in turn, give Nick the scariest death glare he'd ever received. Nick did his best to not look absolutely terrified, but she could see him squirming.

"Wow! Sara's got a boy toy? Let me see! Let me see!" Greg exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little kid while grabbing the card from Catherine. What was up with the team regressing years in age over a damn rose and a sappy card with no name?

"Aww, how sweet. Makes me kind of want to throw up." Everyone, bar Grissom, exchanged puzzled looks at him, making him suddenly understand. "Wait? You thought that I did this? Sorry can't lay claim to this one."

"You're right, a card from you would more read something like, 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, I want you Sara, Can I do you? Right Greg?" Catherine teased, receiving an innocent shrug from the now sheepish Greg.

"Yeah, that's just gross." Nick commented. Everyone but Sara and Grissom were laughing. Sara was too busy trying to get her heart rate under control. If it wasn't Greg, who was it? After a few minutes her very thought was asked aloud by Catherine.

"Well, wait, if it wasn't Greggo here, who has like the biggest crush on you Sara, who is your secret admirer?"

Sighing deeply, Sara stuffed the card into her pocket and retrieved her things from her locker, placing the delicate rose in her duffle bag.

"I'm going home." She said determinedly as she brushed past Grissom awkwardly.

Everyone quickly followed after her with their own belongings to the car park.

//--(¯ˇ¯)--- 

Once they reached her, she was standing perfectly still in front of her car staring at the windshield where another red rose rested with another small envelope tucked under her wiper blade.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open it damn it!" Catherine demanded anxiously, to which Grissom exchanged a look with Sara before turning on his heels and heading to his own car.

"Great! This is just freaking great!" Sara mumbled under her breath as she retrieved the card.

"_Why do stars fall down from the sky every time you walk by?_

_Because just like me,_

_They long to be close to you."_

Flipping it over, she shook her head in exasperation. "Again, no name and it's typed." She sighed before handing it over to Catherine.

"We could always print it. Everyone in the lab is in AFIS." Nick suggested.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure that would go over real well. Grissom couldn't even stand there long enough to read the damn card. Somehow I don't think he would approve of us using lab resources to find out who my secret 'lover boy' is. Thanks guys, but no." Sara explained half-heartedly before getting in her car and driving off.

"Why does Grissom have to ruin everything for her? He had his chance. He chose not to take it. But it's as if he can't even just let her be happy. She can't have him, but she's not allowed to have anyone else either!" Nick rambled, his affection and protection of Sara coming through loud and clear to the others.

//--(¯ˇ¯)--- 

The start of the next shift came all too soon for Sara, and as she entered the building, Judy, the receptionist, stopped her.

"Sara!" She called after her retreating form, making Sara turn in her tracks to face the petite woman.

"Yes?"

"This was left for you." Judy said cheerily, handing Sara yet another rose and card. "Lucky girl." She added with a wink.

Sighing in agitation, Sara thanked the small woman and headed off to the break room for a much needed, strong cup of coffee. But, just as her luck works, everyone was already in there, including Grissom.

"You got ANOTHER one!?" Greg practically shouted, causing Catherine, who was sitting next to him to flinch and move away.

"Apparently." Sara replied through gritted teeth, not wanting to make a big deal out of it with Grissom there.

"Well, what's this one say?" Warrick chimed in, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't read it." She replied coldly as she placed the rose and card on the table before making her way over to the coffee pot.

Sensing everyone's eyes on her, she sighed again and motioned for them to open it. Catherine doing the honors as Grissom got up and stood next to Sara while making himself a cup of coffee.

"_You are the key that unlocks the bars of impossibility."_

Catherine read, and flipping it over she shook her head. "Same as the others. No name and typed."

Turning away from Grissom, Sara tried to suppress her smile and blush, but failed miserably.

"That sounded like a fortune cookie." She chided, trying to at least ease the tension she felt.

"This guy's got it bad Sar!" Nick exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, thanks Nicky. Call me crazy but if this guy, or at least we're assuming it's a guy, has it this 'bad' as you called it, wouldn't you think he'd reveal himself?" Sara said harsher than she had intended.

And then the unexpected happened and Sara's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Well, maybe he's afraid. You are a very intimidating woman."

Everyone's eyes and open mouths turned to the owner of the voice who was sipping away at his freshly made coffee.

Did Grissom really just say that?

Sara's mind still in an utter state of shock tried to unravel Grissom's words, but was cut short by him handing out assignments.

Another huge surprise? She and Catherine were working with Grissom.

//--(¯ˇ¯)--- 

They worked their scene fairly easy. Catherine, being Catherine, wouldn't take the hint to shut up about the 'Rose Man' as the others had dubbed him. By the time that they got back to the lab hours later, Sara was sure her ears must be bleeding from listening to Catherine talk about the secret admirer all night.

After logging all of their evidence, she thought that Catherine's ranting was over, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

Walking into the break room, they came across yet another rose and card.

"Oh. My. God." Catherine gasped.

"Just kill me now." Sara said, hanging her head as Grissom and the boys walked in behind them.

"Holy crap Sar!" Nick exclaimed as he caught sight of what they were looking at.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Save it." She brushed them all off as she reluctantly pulled out the card and read, if for no other reason than to get them all to shut up.

"_For where thou art, _

_There is world itself,_

_And where thou art not,_

_Desolation."_

Furrowing her brows as her mind raced to find the owner of the quote, she looked up wide-eyed to see Grissom. "Shakespeare." She said on almost a whisper. He simply nodded in agreement. Now her mind was spinning; particularly with thoughts of Grissom.

"This guy knows Shakespeare too? Damn. I thought only Grissom knew weird stuff like that." Greg mused, causing Sara to look at Grissom in wonder and curiosity. Before he had the chance to look up to see her staring at him, her pager went off.

"Uh, our results are back from Trace." She told Catherine, before bolting out of the room, leaving the rest of the group to gossip amongst themselves.

//--(¯ˇ¯)--- 

Later that night, everyone was taking their 'lunch' break, despite it being two o'clock in the morning. Sara opened the small fridge to retrieve her lunch, only to find another blatant display of secret affection lying atop her lunch bag.

"Here we go again." She announced to the table, taking the rose, card and her lunch and settling herself into the seat beside Nick. "This guy is relentless." She told everyone watching her as she pulled out the card, jitters of anticipation and annoyance filling her veins.

"Well?" Catherine asked, practically jumping out of her skin.

"I take it back. YOU, my dear Catherine, you are the one who's relentless." Sara said to the anxious woman across the table before reading the card.

"_As I look upon a starry sky,_

_I searched for a star that would match your beauty, _

_But of all the stars, _

_I could not find one."_

"That. Is. So. Romantic!" Catherine gasped.

"Gag me." Sara muttered to Nick, making him laugh.

"This guy is making me look bad." Greg mumbled sadly, causing the laughter to strike everyone.

"Not even the slightest chance Greg." Sara said pointedly.

Taking the card back and rereading it, she couldn't help but once again let her thoughts flow back to Grissom.

"_Since when are you interested in beauty?"_

"_Since I met you."_

Turning her gaze to the man in question, who hadn't spoken since she came into the room, she found him seemingly wrapped up in the latest cross word puzzle. She let herself believe for a minute that it was him sending the notes, but just as quickly as that thought came, reality slapped her hard and that thought faded into eternal darkness.

"Sara?" Catherine asked again, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hmm? Sorry. I guess I spaced out there. What were you saying?" She replied, letting her mind snap back, only to notice everyone, including Grissom, was staring at her with worried expressions.

"We were just listing off people who it could be. We know it has to be someone who has access to the lab, knows which locker is yours and apparently which lunch." The older woman explained.

"And my car." Sara added, causing everyone to go deep into thought. "Wait, you made a list?" She asked incredulously.

Nodding, Catherine pushed over a pad of paper and Sara began to read it over.

Sara's Secret Boy Toy:

David.

Hodges

Ecklie

Archie

Bobby

Henry

"ECKLIE?!" Sara gasped in disgust, getting Grissom, who hadn't seen the list, to look up and raise a questioning eyebrow to the group.

"Well yeah." Greg said, but when neither Grissom nor Sara's questioning glances changed he continued. "Okay, so you know how when in second grade and you like a girl, you're mean to her?" Slowly they both nodded, not quite seeing the point. "Well, Ecklie only has the brain capability of a six year old, so he's a viable option.

"That's just sick. And doesn't David have a girlfriend?" Sara asked.

"Like that's ever stopped anyone before. Do I need to remind you of a certain paramedic that you tousled the sheets with?" Greg again responded, only this time he received full out death glares of Grissom and Sara, and chuckles from everyone else.

"Don't go there Gregory!" Sara ordered, turning back to the list, she visibly cringed. "Umm, Hodges? That's just wrong on every possible level."

"Doesn't change the fact that he's completely head over heals in lust with you." Nick said, failing in his attempt to block the flying fist that came his way. "Ouch. Jeez. Sorry."

"Archie has a girlfriend. And before you dare bring up my failed relationship with said paramedic, Archie comes to me for dating advice. Call me crazy, but you don't go to someone you plan on 'wooing' or whatever for advice on dating someone else."

"Wait? Archie comes to _you_, for dating advice? You? Miss 'I've-had-all-of-one-relationship-since-moving-to-Vegas-that-was-a-crock-to-begin-with.'" Catherine chided, feeling very confident being on the other side of the table from Sara.

"Okay, you know what, all of you, shut up. Just because I don't _have_ relationships doesn't mean I don't know how to." Sara defended, but with the stifled chuckles from around the table, she took a ragged breath and turned back to the list. "Moving on! Bobby, no way. Henry, nope. Sorry guys, I just don't see it. These guys are just friends, nothing else."

"Sara, no offence, but I don't think you see how much every guy in this lab drools over you." Warrick stated in his brotherly supportive way.

"Thanks War, but I think you have me confused with Catherine again." She stated as she took a bite of her vegetable stir-fry.

"That's exactly what I mean girl. You've got to open your eyes. Look in the mirror and see what we all see. You are beautiful, just like your lover boy said." Warrick added, getting nods of agreement from everyone but Grissom who continued to ignore them and remain lost in his own little world.

//--(¯ˇ¯)--- 

About forty minutes later and Sara blatantly ignoring all of the compliments, they all returned to work. Grissom and Sara set up in the layout room with a stock pile of evidence from their case to process. For about a half hour, both worked in silence, only speaking when it was necessary and directly related to the case. Sara couldn't stop thinking about the notes and the mystery man behind them, and every time she did, she found herself looking up to see Grissom.

"They're right you know." He said quietly as he outlined a splatter pattern.

"Huh?" She asked in return, clearly confused.

"Warrick and them. They're right." He replied, still deeply engrossed in his work and not looking at her.

"About?" She truly had no idea what he was talking about.

"This person that you are constantly comparing yourself to doesn't exist. You do, and you're beautiful." He said calmly and quietly, so quiet she almost hadn't heard him.

She was left once again speechless by Grissom, not knowing what to say or do. Luckily for her again, her pager went off.

Man this thing has the perfect timing lately.

"Uh…Doc Robbins. I've got to go." She said hurriedly, still trying to piece together the puzzle that is Gil Grissom. Shaking her thoughts clear, she left.

//--(¯ˇ¯)--- 

A little over two hours passed before Sara and Catherine both returned to the layout room, only to find it now empty, except for the presence of a single red rose and a small white envelope sitting alone in the center of the large table.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Sara nearly shouted, her frustrations at not knowing who the sender was getting the better of her. As she stepped forward to retrieve the card, she was stopped abruptly by Catherine grabbing the card and rose in one hand before she even had the chance, and clenching tightly to Sara's arm with the other. Swiftly she escorted her out of the room and down the halls, calling out to all the members of the team as they passed to follow them. Within minutes, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Sara and even Grissom were huddled around Catherine in the break room with looks of confusion and annoyance plastered to their faces.

"What's going on Cath?" Nick asked, breaking the deafening silence, and in deep puzzlement as to why she had dragged everyone in there.

"Sara got another note!" She practically squealed in delight.

"Man, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were the one getting them." Greg mumbled sarcastically as to Catherine's excitement.

"Oh shush! I basically live here, and go home to spend time with a ten year old. Needless to say, I have a pretty non-existent social life. Therefore, I take the next best thing - I live vicariously through Sara."

"Since when do I have a social life? I work more than you." Sara defended.

"Oh, just open it!" Catherine demanded, handing the card over to Sara.

Sara did as she was told and opened the card, reading it rather unenthusiastically, if only to avoid the wrath of Catherine.

_"To dream of you is to dream of perfection at its greatest."_

"That is so romantic!" Catherine said dreamily, causing everyone to look at her and shake their heads.

"Yeah, or just creepy." Greg chimed in. The indignant looks they were giving Catherine turned to one's of confusion as they turned to look at Greg. "What? He's dreaming of you? You can't tell me that's not a little weird. Or at least if his dreams of you are anything like mine." He added the last line with a look of pleasure on his face, reflecting on his 'dreams.'"

"Great! Thanks a lot Greg. Now every guy I walk by, I'm going to have to wonder if he's having erotic fantasies of me pinned down on the layout table!" Sara sighed erratically causing everyone to laugh, except for Grissom, who choked on his coffee at the images she had just provided him with. "If this guy doesn't reveal himself soon, I'm going to print the cards and find out for myself." She added as she stormed out of the room.

//--(¯ˇ¯)--- 

End of shift came soon enough, and everyone filed into the locker room, only to find another rose and card in the same position as the first against Sara's locker.

"Can't really say as I'm surprised." Sara said, gathering up the items and pulling the card out.

_"Your eyes aren't just beautiful,_

_They are a gateway to a word_

_I want to be a part of."_

Again, her thoughts drifted to the man who was rummaging through his locker. The man who's eyes would always tell her what his voice couldn't. The man who's eyes should get lost in for days on end. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, she thought as he shut his locker door and left the room without a word.

"Don't let him get to you." Catherine whispered to Sara, seeing the obvious strain between her and Grissom. "He's just jealous. Enjoy your mystery man. You deserve it."

"Hmm? Oh, umm, I'm fine. Just tired. I'll see you guys later." She said as she, too, left the room.

By the time she made it to the parking lot, it was just in time to see Grissom driving away. She stared after him for a few moments before turning her attention to her car. A feeling of deja vu set in at the sight of her windshield, once again covered with a rose and card. Hesitantly, and not waiting for the others to come out, she read it.

_'Let these words not only touch your eyes,_

_Let them travel through your soul,_

_And let them rest in your heart, as you rest in mine._

_I love you Sara Sidle._

_All will be revealed soon.'_

Sara was practically gawking at the note she held lightly in her trembling hands. Now more than ever she wanted no needed, to know who this person was. Every cell in her body was aware of the excitement, anticipation and fear that she was feeling. Hearing the main doors open and the distant sounds of her friend's voices, she scrambled into her car, not wanting the team to see the latest note.

//--(¯ˇ¯)--- 

Pulling into the parking lot of her apartment complex, Sara realized that she couldn't even remember driving there from the lab; she had been too lost in thought over her mystery man she hadn't noticed. Walking up to her front door in a fog, she nearly tripped over a large vase, containing what appeared to be several dozen red roses, a single white envelope protruding through the top. Looking around in hopes of spotting anyone who could have left them, she found none, and removed the card. Holding her breath she read the latest message.

_'Looking into your eyes I can see beauty._

_Looking into your soul I can see passion._

_Looking into your mind I can see intelligence._

_But, looking into your heart I can see the world._

_If you truly want to know,_

_Meet me at 6:00 at Raymondo's._

_Tell them your name._

_They'll know what to do._

_I hope to see you there._

_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.'_

Again, she was completely lost in thought, and speechless. Good thing there was no one there that she needed to speak to. She let her eyes scan the parking lot and surrounding area once more, hoping beyond hope she's spot him, but again it was no use. She didn't even know who she was looking for. She was at a complete loss as to what she should do. Plus, she was a little freaked out by what Greg had said, and now this guy apparently knew where she lived. The whole situation was a little nerve-wracking. Grabbing the vase, she unlocked her door and went inside, being sure to lock it behind her.

//--(¯ˇ¯)--- 

After several minutes of pacing and debating in her head, she relented and picked up the phone, dialing.

"Willows."

"Cath, it's Sara. I need your help." She said desperately.

"With what? Are you okay? What's the matter? What happened?" Catherine shot out in one breath.

"I got another card, on my doorstep, with what looks like three dozen roses. Oh and another one on my car at the lab."

"Well, jeez, scare the crap out of me why don't you! What did the cards say?"

"Well, the one from the lab says that he loves me and that all will be revealed soon..."

"Oookay...weird. Next."

"It's has an invitation...to dinner...tonight."

"WHAT! Why didn't you say that to begin with!" Sara was now holding the phone away from her ear, trying to muffle Catherine's screaming. It didn't work very well. "I'm dropping Lindsey off at school now. I'll be right over! Make coffee!"

Before Sara had the chance to respond, Catherine had already hung up. Staring at the phone, she sighed.

"Great. Just great."

Noticing the single flowers that she had collected throughout shift sitting on the countertop with her purse, she added them to the vase from the day before's single roses. Once that was done, she started the coffee maker, watching in a daze as the dark liquid trickled into the glass pot.

//--(¯ˇ¯)--- 

Fifteen minutes later, Sara was still staring at the coffee pot, oblivious to time and the fact that the coffee had finished. Her thoughts were all consuming and had left her in a fog. Or at least until she heard the persistent knocking at her door. Snapping back to reality she looked at the door in confusion before realizing how much time had passed. By the time she made it to the door to open it, she was pretty sure that Catherine was about to bang it down, or shoot out her door knob, either way, she wanted in.

"Okay where is it?" Catherine demanded as she stepped passed Sara and into the apartment, bypassing all greetings.

"Hello to you to Catherine. Please, come in. Make yourself at home." Sara said sarcastically, closing the door and moving to the woman who had already found the flowers and cards on the counter.

"Raymondo's!?" She yelled, causing Sara to flinch.

"That would be what it says, yes." Sara answered wittily.

"Stop being such a smart ass! That's like one of the nicest restaurants in Vegas Sara. What are you going to wear?" Catherine's eyes were wide and bright in excitement. Apparently living vicariously through someone else does give her her jollies.

"Wear? I don't even know if I'm going." She admitted, and at Catherine's disbelieving expression, she elaborated. "What if this guy, or at least we're hoping he's...it's a guy, what if he's someone I'm not interested in? I don't want to hurt whoever it is. And then there's always the possibility that it's some strange psychopath who's just oddly obsessed with me. Or, it could be someone who I could like and…" She trailed off and headed for the coffee pot once again to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"And, what about Grissom?" Catherine finished for her, knowing that her apprehension had more to do with their boss' reaction than anything else.

"Well…yeah."

"What about him Sara? He had his chance. For five years, or no, actually longer, since the two of you met, he's had the chance. Gil is a stupid man Sara. Genius or not, when it comes to you, he is dumber than a rock. You can't wait for him forever; it's not healthy. You deserve to be happy, and Gil Grissom should not stand in the way of that." Catherine lectured in her most motherly tone she could muster.

"I guess a part of me was just hoping that maybe the secret admirer could be him. I know it's stupid. This is Grissom we're talking about here."

"Well, you'll never know unless you go." Catherine mused, getting a defeated nod from Sara. "Okay, good. Now, how about that wardrobe!" She cheered, going straight for Sara's closet.

//--(¯ˇ¯)--- 

Together, Catherine and Sara spent a good hour trying to find anything remotely decent for Sara to wear with little success. That was until Catherine pulled out a slinky little black dress from the far confines of the closet. Sara was positive that she had never bought it, or wore it, and couldn't for the life of her figure out how it got in there, but she had to agree with Catherine, it was perfect. The tags were still attached to it, and after sneaking a glance at the price, she was definite that she had never bought it.

Eventually, Catherine left, leaving Sara with strict instructions to call her as soon as the date ended. Sara had the night off of work, another thing that her mystery man seemed to know. As soon as Catherine was gone, Sara went to bed, setting her alarm for four o'clock that afternoon.

//--(¯ˇ¯)--- 

Waking up to the loud buzzing, she crawled out of bed, having not gotten much sleep. Even still, she managed to get ready in about an hour. Again thoughts of her date roamed in her head, and to be on the safe side, she elected to take a cab to the restaurant, just in case she felt the need to drink heavily after her mystery man revealed himself. Nervous jitters scrambled through her body and on more than one occasion, she thought about just saying 'screw it' to the whole thing and going home. Unfortunately, she found herself standing outside the restaurant trying to gain the courage to go in. Lucky for her, she didn't have to, and man, a manager of sorts, came out and approached her.

"Excuse me. Are you Miss. Sidle?" He asked.

She thought briefly about telling him no and leaving, but she'd come this far. Nervously she nodded to the man, making him smile sympathetically.

"Don't worry. Come on, let's get you inside." He added sweetly, giving her his arm to escort her in and to a secluded table in the far corner. True to his gentlemanly ways, he pulled out the chair for her, which she graciously took and he poured her a glass of wine. "My name is Albert. If you need anything, anything at all, you just call for me." He smiled to her cheerily, making her even more uneasy.

"You know who it is don't you?" She asked him with narrowed eyes and her best interrogation voice. He simply shrugged his shoulder and made the move to 'zip his lips.' "Alright, what's it going to take to make you spill? Money? Well, I work for the government, so I don't have much, but we could work something out." She pleaded desperately, making Albert laugh at her eagerness.

"Sorry Miss. Sidle, but I have been sworn to secrecy. I was, however, told to give you this." He said with a bright smile, handing her another envelope.

"Yeah, okay Albert. But when this is over, you and me, we're going to have a little chat about your priorities." She responded, hesitantly taking the envelope as Albert laughed again.

"Enjoy your evening Miss. Sidle. And remember, if you need me, just call."

"Thanks Al." She said with a small smile. She liked him, he was fun. Shakily, she removed the card from the envelope and silently read.

'_Don't ever give up if you still want to try. _

_Don't ever wipe your tears if you still want to cry. _

_Don't ever settle for an answer if you still want to know. _

_Don't ever say you don't love me if you can't let me go._

_I thought that by telling myself and everyone else that I don't love you,_

_that sooner or later I would come to believe it. _

_But I now realize that by lying, _

_I only want you more._

_Thank you Sara Sidle, for not giving up on me. _

_For giving me this chance._

_I love you.'_

Confusion once again took over as she read and reread the card. When she looked up, Albert was gone and she was alone. But then, out of nowhere, a familiar shiver loaded with electricity ran down her spine. She sensed…someone…behind her, but before she could turn to look, they covered her eyes with their hands and leaned into her ear. Their breath tickling the side of her neck.

"I have seen sunsets, sunrises, blue oceans, deep seas, lush forests, dense jungles, but nothing – not even these – could compare to the beauty that lies before me." The mystery man whispered, in that all too familiar voice.

Unsteadily, she raised her own hands from the table to gently place atop of his on her eyes while he spoke. Feeling the soft skin against her own, her breath hitched and she let a single tear fall from her eye, only to hit his hand.

"I hoped it was you." She whispered quietly.

She gasped as he released her eyes and turning her, pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he held her just as close around her waist. Both of them clinging to each other as if it were their last lifeline.

"I am so sorry Sara, for everything that I have put you through. I am a coward and I don't deserve you. But I love you. There has never been a day that I didn't love you." He whispered into her ear as she wrapped herself tighter in his embrace.

Reluctantly after a few minutes, she pulled back to look into the eyes of her secret admirer for the first time. Staring into his deep ocean blue orbs, she saw nothing but truth, love and compassion. She let her hands trail to his salt and pepper curls and down over his perfectly trimmed beard. Finally, her fingers grazed over his soft lips. The lips that could recite anything from Shakespeare to the mating rituals of a hissing cockroach.

"Gil Grissom, I love you, too."

**-The End-**


End file.
